


avalanche

by stormtongue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Edgeplay, Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, Porn With Plot, Shower Sex, Ski lodge AU, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, referenced somnophilia, regionally accurate ski lingo, sorry if it's different elsewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormtongue/pseuds/stormtongue
Summary: Thor is a ski instructor at a resort in America. When his family from Norway comes to visit, including his sixteen-year-old brother Loki, he feels something he never thought he'd feel - a love he doesn't understand. It certainly doesn't help that Loki seems to get quite the kick out of seeing how far he can push Thor in front of their parents. He'll make it through the week... maybe... somehow...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> happy winter everybody ❄️❄️

Thor finished making his bed and gave his tiny, resort-appointed apartment a final look. It was the cleanest it’d been since he’d moved in, he was sure of it. His family wouldn’t be staying here - they could more than afford a three-bedroom condo with ski-in/ski-out access and a private hot tub for the week - but surely his parents would want to see how Thor lived here, so far away in America, and he wanted to make a good impression.

He hadn’t seen much of them in the last six years, not even in the summers when he wasn’t working as often. Not of choice; he loved them more than anything, but after leaving home at eighteen to work as a ski instructor full-time abroad, he just hadn’t had the time to jet all the way back to Oslo to see them. It was worth it, and he loved what he did more than anything. But they were his family, and nothing in the world could compete with that. This would be a wonderful week, even if he hadn’t managed to take the entire thing off work. 

He checked the time - 3:13. Their Uber from the airport would be arriving soon. He sat restlessly and checked his phone, inhaling the scent of lemon cleaner that now permeated the apartment. 

**Frigga, 2:06pm:** Just landed! Weather is beautiful. Even the airport here is lovely. Can’t wait to see you darling, xo

Thor had already texted her back a warm reply, of course. But he liked looking at his mother’s kind words and picturing her getting closer and closer to him. His father was probably working from his phone now that he had service again; he was always so busy with something, but Thor didn’t mind too much. His brother… well, Loki was an enigma.

Loki was sixteen, and he didn’t have Instagram (that Thor knew of), which was weird enough in itself. Somehow, he didn’t think the weirdness stopped there. Loki had always been an odd kid. Quiet, bookish, and very sharp. Too sharp, sometimes. The trait didn’t seem to sit well in his wiry frame. He had never been much fun, except on the rare occasions that he was far too much fun. Back then, Thor had often joked that his little brother was older than him.

This begged the question: how old was Loki now? Thor literally had not seen him in years, save a few family photos. He’d looked even more opaque in those than in Thor’s memory.

But memory was a frail thing, and pictures never captured reality quite right. Soon, Loki and Odin and Frigga would all be inhabiting his space, and likely all of the impressions he could remember would be shattered. It was for the best. Thor was over the moon to see his parents, if not a little nervous to see Loki again after all this time. Which was silly. It was his own brother. And still, it was almost as if he was about to be introduced to some minor celebrity, and didn’t know what he would possibly say to them.

Sitting there fidgeting wouldn’t help him figure it out. But then, his phone buzzed, and his time was up.

**Frigga, 3:17pm:** Almost there! Love u.

Thor smiled and almost ran out of his apartment to meet them at the resort.

* * *

The black all-wheel-drive Mercedes pulled up and Frigga jumped out before it had stopped completely, nearly leaping into a massive hug with her firstborn son. Her unabashed warmth in the midst of the cold outside was like the blazing winter sun still managing to shine through the incoming clouds. 

“You don’t look a day older, Mother,” Thor said. It was true. Her pleasantly bushy golden hair framed a face whose only wrinkles were well-worn smile lines. 

“You do! Look at you. You’re bigger every time I see you!” she exclaimed.

“It keeps me warm!” Thor shrugged. His ostentatiously-muscled figure  _ also  _ got him a lot of attention from his coworkers and guests alike, which he didn’t mind.

“Hello, son.” Odin stepped out of the front seat, clutching his work phone. His dark sunglasses hid his one missing eye, and his beard was trimmed more neatly than the last time Thor had seen it.

“Hey, dad. Enjoying work?”

“Not as much as you, I expect.” And he tipped the sunglasses down to give Thor what he could only interpret as a wink.

Frigga turned around and stuck her head back in the car. “Loki, get out! Let the nice driver leave.”

Thor could almost hear his brother rolling his eyes; did he still do that?

“Sorry, mom,” said a obviously-annoyed voice. Loki stepped out of the car. His eyes were glued to his phone. 

“Hi Loki.” It sounded even dorkier in Thor’s ears than it had in his head.

Loki glanced up as if it were the most difficult thing in the world. It might’ve just been the sunlight - probably was just the sunlight - but his eyes widened more than a fraction at the sight of his brother. 

Thor’s might’ve done the same thing. This couldn’t have been his brother. His brother was sixteen. This was no sixteen year old. 

This was some ageless, alien, perfect specimen of a twink, and Thor wanted to punch himself in the mouth for thinking that right now.

Loki rolled his eyes again. “Hi, Thor. How’s the snow?”

“You’ll see tomorrow,” Frigga warned. Last Thor saw, Loki was clumsy and anxious on skis.

Odin was looking at his phone again, typing something out at lightning speed with both thumbs. “Shall we go inside?” he asked without looking up.

“I’ll get your bags,” Thor managed to choke out.

* * *

Somehow, Thor was able to help them check in, and played bellboy bringing their belongings into the condo. He tried not to scowl too badly when he saw how much nicer it was than his own apartment. Not that he could complain about that, as he never wanted to be reliant on his parents for money. His job and mountain life required a measure of austerity, and he’d even grown to like that aspect of it. Still, seeing the luxury he’d forgotten, that the rest of his family still casually ignored every day, was grating.

After they settled in, they opened a couple bottles of wine, and sat in front of the fireplace. Thor let his head rest back against his mother’s plush armchair, watching the clouds roll in over the snowy peaks. It would snow tonight, surely soon.

But Thor had more interesting mysteries to examine than what the clouds would do.

Loki laid prone on one of the couches, not paying attention to a thing anyone said, though he was still tactful enough to not be off alone in his room, apparently. He had said very little to Thor throughout the whole day, not that he had said much to anybody. Did their parents tolerate this all the time? The boy had his eyes glued to his phone constantly, except for his surreptitious selfies taken when he thought nobody was looking. Thor noticed them. He thought they were very good.

Frigga continued her animated conversation with the back of Thor’s head. “Thor, I’ll have you know, I tell all of my friends about you, and they are simply  _ dying _ to meet you. You really must fly out and visit us sometime. We miss you!” Frigga was not drunk; she was never drunk, but alcohol opened her up even more to share the love she held so much of.

“I’m right here, Mom! And-”

“Oh, I know, your work is so important, and we love you for it. But maybe just - for Christmas next year, or something…”

“Frig, he’s fine. He’s got his own life now, and we should be proud of him,” Odin chimed in from the opposite couch. Not once in Thor’s lifetime could he recall his father  _ not _ being the voice of reason.

“Thanks, Dad.”

Odin gave him a heavy look and sipped his whiskey. “Your accent is fading, though. And that is  _ nothing _ to be proud of.”

“Oh, shut up!” Thor exaggerated his intonation as much as possible, and both his parents laughed. Nothing from Loki, though.

Thor smiled to himself, and glanced over again at the snow beginning to fall outside. Then drained the rest of his wine glass. “Well, I’m sorry to say it, but I think I’m going to head home. I have to work tomorrow, but only until noon or so. You guys are skiing tomorrow?”

“Yes, we’ll have to get our rentals in the morning, but we should be on the mountain by 9:30. Maybe we can even try to find you,” Frigga said. She rustled his hair with the one well-manicured hand not cradling an almost-empty wine glass.

“Wish I could text you where we end up tomorrow, but I think it might be snowing too hard to use my phone. I’ll let you know where I get lunch when I’m off.” Thor stood up.

Frigga stood too, and hugged him again. “Maybe we can come by your place tomorrow?”

“Of course. I even cleaned for you.”

“That’s my boy.”

“Bye, son.”

And, again, nothing from Loki.

Thor left the condo. The snow collected on his eyelashes and his hands punched a little harder into their pockets than they needed to.

* * *

The snow still hadn’t stopped in the morning. They’d had a full foot of accumulation overnight, and the pace of fat, welcoming snowflakes emerging from the heavy clouds seemed to increase every minute. It had made for a difficult morning of work with the kids, with visibility so poor, but a little storm wouldn’t stop them, and it definitely wouldn’t stop Thor.

Midday was approaching, and they were about to start on a steeper run en route to the bottom lodge, probably their last go of the day. Thor watched closely as, one by one, the colorful little figures made their way down the previous hill, waiting at the leveled-off area at the top of the next one. They were a patient group and had grown close over the week together. Thor, too, had grown close to them; he always did. When the last one had made his cautious descent to the landing, Thor followed him.

He stopped in front of the group and pulled down the mouth of his balaclava so they could hear him better. “Alright, guys. This is a pretty steep blue, but you can do it! Don’t be afraid of a little speed. I’ll be right behind you. If you need any help, I’ll be right there.”

And without much ado - they were probably overly cold by this point - they set off down the mostly-deserted run. It was a Monday, and a Monday with such low visibility that it would be easy to catch an edge without seeing it and fall, even with the foot of fresh powder. So there were few commuters up today, and those staying at the resort had slept in, hoping the conditions would improve through the afternoon. 

Squinting through his goggles, Thor pulled his balaclava back up and smiled underneath it. So far, so good.

He pushed off with his poles and began a lazy descent, crisscrossing the width of the run so he wouldn’t pick up too much speed and pass one of his kids. The powder beneath him was soft and happy; this was an easy, comfortable heaven. Soon, it would be over, but that was okay. The kids would leave with a week of wonderful memories and a massive hug from Thor, and he would have a week ahead of free time with his beloved family on his beloved mountain. How had he gotten so lucky?

_ Crrraashhh- _

_ No- _

He heard it before he saw it: the clash of skis on skis, and a yelp sounding through the brittle air.

He took off down the slope, abandoning all hesitation. It could be nothing - just a little fall - or it could be something serious, sprains, broken bones, paralysis…

No, it wouldn’t be that… couldn’t be with the powder cushioning everything… everything was fine…

The commotion was off to the north side, near the trees, where the lodge at the bottom was almost in view even through the snow. There was movement, so it couldn’t be that bad. A purple coat, a ski lifted into the air, a high-pitched giggle…

“Sasha?” Thor called.

“I’m fine!” Another giggle. “Sorry!”

Thor caught up to the squirming pile of Gore-Tex and shining silvery fiberglass on the ground. Sasha seemed to have crashed into a snowboarder, who was silently trying to help her disentangle her short skis from their leg.

“Here, let me help. Are you okay?” Thor reached out a pole to help her stand; one of her skis had popped off and he helped her balance while she put her boot back in the binding. 

“I’m fine! That was fun!”

Thor snorted; the warm air misted the inside of his goggles for a moment. “Fun? And did you apologize?”

Though it was hard to see through her puffy coat, Sasha shrugged. “Yes! I did already!”

“It’s fine,” the snowboarder said. His accent was hard to place through the thick black bandana covering his face. 

Thor tipped his head to him. “I’m sorry, too. It is rather hard to see today, and-”

“You should be,” he interjected. Though Thor couldn’t see his eyes through the yellowish reflective lenses of his ski goggles, there was no doubt that he was angry.

“Erm - Sasha, why don’t you get to the bottom. I’ll be there in a second.”

She nodded, and took off faster than Thor thought her capable of. 

“Are you okay?” Thor asked the snowboarder.

“Fine. Just didn’t expect to be run into out of nowhere. I get out of the trees, and of  _ course _ this happens.” 

“Well, I feel bad. She was my responsibility, and you shouldn’t have to deal with that.”

The snowboarder was still sitting stiffly, looking down the mountain. Snow was collecting on his black-coated shoulders; if he stayed angry sitting here like this for much longer, he’d be covered in it. “No. I shouldn’t.”

“Can I make it up to you? I’m almost off, and I can offer you a free lunch. Unfortunately it’s about all the resort can do for accidents, considering you’re not hurt.” Thor was nearly positive his offer would be declined, and frankly was ready to leave this sourpuss. 

The goggles and dark helmet turned back to Thor. “Actually. That would be great.” His tone had changed completely. Who knew food was all it took to make uptight assholes happy?

Thor should’ve felt a sense of relief for placating the guest, but he felt rather queasy at the prospect of actually spending a meal with the stranger. “Oh - good. I’ll meet you at the midmountain lodge at noon? I’ll wait out front so you can find me.”

“Sounds lovely. I’ll see you then.” And he stood gracefully and took off, going much faster than he should be this close to the bottom.

Thor sighed heavily, fogging up his goggles again, and took off to take his kids back to the base where they could return their rentals and say goodbye. He was not terribly pleased with himself for making lunch plans.

* * *

Thor had the gondola to himself going back up to meet the stranger. Leaving his kids had been hard, and texting his mother that he couldn’t meet up with them all right after getting off work didn’t help, either. She was fine with it, of course; work was more important than joining them on the bunny slopes for another hour. But still, he had his regrets.

The deluge of snow outside of the gently-swinging gondola car was beginning to calm. It could start again at any moment - weather up this high was notoriously unpredictable - but Thor had a good sense for these things, and he knew that by nightfall, all would be still in the heavens. Might be a good night for them all to soothe their tired muscles in the hot tub, he thought.

It reached the summit and he stepped out of the gondola, deciding to walk over to the lodge rather than put on his skis for such a short distance. Walking through the snow was tiring, though, and by the time he reached the ski racks he was sucking in the frigid air heavily.

The whole area was fairly deserted despite the lunch hour. He deposited his skis on an empty ski rack and trudged to the door, questioning his life choices. 

“Took you long enough.”

Thor jumped slightly - the stranger stood, slightly hidden, in a corner beside the front door, somewhat obscured by the combination of black fabrics and swirling, sparkling white. Now that Thor could more properly see him, he didn’t regret his offer quite so much. The guy was tall and thin, and held himself well even with the awkward posture snowboard boots tended to give one. Definitely Thor’s type. And if he wasn’t too much of an asshole (which he very well seemed to be, but was he too much?) Thor would maybe get his number, and see if he’d still be around once Thor was free of his familial commitments again.

“Sorry,” he said. “The lift isn’t the fastest.”

“Neither are you. Hah. It’s fine. I’m just glad you came, actually.”

He had such a  _ nice _ voice, too. Maybe Thor couldn’t hear it terribly well, through the bandana and the wind and his own helmet, but again, he had a sense for these things. This guy would be hot.

“Shall we go inside?” Thor asked politely.

“Whatever you say,” he purred.

_ Okay…  _ that was flirtatious. So Thor  _ would  _ be getting his number.

Thor opened the door for him and he strode in like he lived there, pulling off his gloves, sliding up his goggles, unfastening his helmet. He shook his shining, long black hair out, and went to set his gear down at a table without looking back at Thor.

Yeah… Thor liked this guy.

Thor followed like a smitten puppy, taking off his own fittings and thanking himself internally that the red nose and chapped lips look looked mighty good on him. Then looked up to see-

He rubbed the melting snow from his brow and blinked hard.  _ Loki? _

_ Ah, fuck. _

Loki finished draping his coat gracefully over the chair and looked up. And, very clearly, Thor saw his heart stop beating.

It was only fair. Thor’s wasn’t currently working either, and neither were any of the rest of his body parts.

He blinked rapidly, taking in Loki’s complete deer-in-the-headlights look. It was almost… beautiful on someone normally so deeply unshakable.

_ Bad thought, Thor, bad thought- _

And he shivered, a full-length shiver down his spine into his legs, and he knew his body was working again. Thor was very sure that it would like to flee, or else go entirely stiff, but instead it responded how it knew best. He burst out laughing, a deep belly laugh that attempted to obscure the humiliation he now felt at his thoughts of this boy who was  _ apparently _ his brother. It also glossed over the fact that Thor had absolutely  _ no idea _ what to say beyond…  _ fuck _ .

Loki relaxed slightly and returned his laugh with a single chuckle of his own. “I should’ve known it was you. Only you could fuck up your dream profession so wonderfully like that.”

Thor made a face and sat down, unzipping his coat. “Hey! That wasn’t my fault. And since when do you snowboard?” His brain was beginning to work again, but only just. Unfortunately, his mouth was doing better.

“Since the last time I went skiing with you so… a decade ago? Don’t mistake it for some kind of statement. I’m just better at it.”

“Alright. Fine.”

Loki’s expression returned to the same glum disappointment he’d had last night. He kept checking out the wall-length windows, as if hoping his  _ real _ date would show up.

Thor could’ve sat there awkwardly, or pulled out his phone to tell Frigga that he’d found her other son. But he wasn’t smart enough for any of that at the moment. Instead, he decided to play prying big brother. “So, do you care to tell me why you were so excited for lunch? You want to get away from us  _ that _ badly?”

“Yep.”

“Erm… you can still leave, then. I won’t tell Mom.”

“I want my free lunch.”

“Mom will buy you lunch.”

“Eh. It’s not the same.” Loki breathed a dramatic sigh and stood, peering over to the amalgamation of faux-gourmet cuisine the lodge offered. “I want pho.”

Thor tried very hard not to roll his eyes, but got up and followed Loki to buy his lunch.

* * *

It wasn’t as bad as he’d feared. Loki actually opened up slightly after he had some food inside of him, and though half the things he said were spiteful or sarcastic, at least that wasn’t  _ all _ of the things he said. 

“So… how is school?” Thor asked after the typical pleasantries of discussing the weather and snow conditions were exhausted. That was an appropriate question, right?

Appropriate, yes. Thor totally was  _ not  _ asking it to remind himself of how young Loki was.

“Shitty. Boring. What do you expect me to say?”

“Well, are you thinking about university?”

“Oh, all the time. It’s practically my life. I can’t wait to join a fraternity, hook up with girls, and get straight A’s.” His voice didn’t raise from a deadpan once.

Thor sighed heavily to try and calm his anger before it started. “What do you want to study?”

“I don’t know, maybe underwater basket-weaving. Nuclear engineering. With a minor in rhetoric.”

“You think you’re so funny.”

Loki glanced up from his pho and a few thick strands of noodle slid down his chopsticks back into the broth. “No. Actually. But it seems to get a rise out of you, so I was enjoying it.”

Thor was getting fairly tired of it all, but frankly, the warmth inside and the food had emboldened him. He allowed a bit of spite to creep into his normally jovial tone. “Do you ever say anything sincere?”

“Sometimes, but nobody ever seems to recognize it.”

That actually… made sense, Thor conceded. “Are you doing it right now?”

This made Loki smile. “Maybe.”

“Alright. We’ll make a game out of it, then. Two truths and a lie.” Thor wasn’t particularly sure why he’d proposed it, but there was no going back now.

Loki finished the last of his pho and sat back in his chair, looking inattentive but relaxed. Thor was suddenly very aware of how empty the lodge was.

“Alright,” Loki said. “You go first.”

“Ah…” Thor trailed off, thinking of what to say. He didn’t want to be too boring, but doubted that anything in his life could possibly interest Loki. “I’m secretly engaged, I broke the same bone twice and didn’t tell Mom, I’ve won three bodybuilding competitions in the past two years.”

Loki’s face twisted into some strange sort of half-smile, half-contemptuous-grimace. “You’re not engaged,” he said through laughter.

“Was that too easy?” Thor asked. He didn’t really care. He was just glad to have pulled Loki out of his supreme state of disinterest.

Loki didn’t answer, but stared at him like he was the most pathetic little thing in the world.

Thor rolled his eyes. “Hah. I guess you’re right. Make it harder on me, then.”  _ mm… yes… harder…  _ Thor bit down hard on his lip to stifle that thought where it stood.

Loki smiled sweetly and folded his hands over his lap. “I’ve fucked three guys in the past month, one of them was in our parents’ bedroom, I got a blowjob from my chemistry teacher after my final last week.”

Thor’s jaw almost dropped open. He hoped to God none of his coworkers just heard that. “Loki… what the fuck… er-”

“What’s your guess?” Loki wasn’t even laughing. Just waiting patiently. And watching Thor like a hawk.

Thor was still sputtering; his vocal cords had tangled themselves in knots. Did Loki read his mind or something? Was he  _ completely _ fucking with Thor just to get a rise again? His sixteen year old brother… acting like a complete  _ whore _ … and telling his  _ brother  _ about it all...

Speaking of rise, Thor was very glad to be sitting across a table from Loki. At least this way, he’d be hidden if his cock responded like he knew it would like to right now.

Loki sniggered. “It was the first one. It was actually only two. Both were good, though.”

Flashes of Loki bent over the wooden table, ski pants pulled down, yelping as Thor wildly thrusted into him filled his mind. And… there went his cock, too. 

“Loki. Seriously. What the fuck. Why would you tell me that?”

Loki shrugged nonchalantly. “Like I said before. It’s fun to get a rise out of you, and clearly it worked.”

_ No… _ no, he couldn’t see that. He had no idea. It was just a figure of speech. Play it cool, Thor. “Well. Yeah, your brother telling you things brothers shouldn’t fucking talk about would happen to do that.”

“Fine. I’ll stop.” He twirled his chopstick around in the broth absentmindedly and looked outside. “I’m about ready to go anyway. It’s too hot in here for me.”

“Are you done for the day? With skiing, I mean?” Thor needed to stall him more, until his body  _ calmed the fuck down. _

“Nah. I want to go up that mountain where all the runs are named after birds. Can’t think of the name.”

“Isn’t that a little hard for you? They’re all blacks.”

Loki got up and put his bowl with the other dishes, and then started putting his coat and gear back on, neatly tucking his hair behind his ears so it wouldn’t get in his face. “So? I can do that.”

“I don’t know about that…” This was a lie, but a lie Thor hoped wouldn’t be seen through. Loki was probably perfectly capable… but Thor wanted the excuse to stay with him all day.

“Then why don’t you come watch me? If you’re such an expert.” Loki pulled his gloves on and began walking away. He was  _ far _ too fucking good at this. 

Something in Thor’s chest smiled, but his cock was soft enough to be hidden again and he remembered that this sheltering feeling was entirely normal for a brother to have. It was totally fine. He was just being protective. If Loki got hurt, their parents would never let Thor hear the end of it.

“I will,” Thor said, and followed his brother out.

* * *

It surmised that Loki was more than capable of taking on these mountains on his own. He darted in and out of trees, plunged fearless down the steepest of slopes, and, to Thor’s delight, actually waited for him at the bottom. With his face covered, it was easier to forget that this was Thor’s brother. He had to resist the urge to cuddle up towards him on the two-person lift.

They didn’t see their parents all day. The snow gradually tapered off, and Loki seemed ready to leave before the lifts closed. This was somewhat strange. Thor knew that the quiet thrill of shooting over fresh powder suited his brother in a way little else did.

Maybe he was just tired. Either way, when Loki kept riding past the lift towards the bottom without saying anything, Thor did not press the matter. But he also didn’t mind. There was only so much conversation they could have on the short lift ride.

He texted Frigga when they got to the bottom.

**Thor, 2:56pm:** Hey mom. We’re done. I am with Loki

**Frigga, 2:56pm:** Great. We are getting drinks. Meet us inside.

Thor smiled and told Loki; they went to stow their things. Loki was being even more silent than he’d been all day. 

The base lodge was massive and rather labyrinthine. It was old, and the heavy wooden logs making up every inch of wall and ceiling provided a warmth that Thor loved. The smell of wood and warm permeated the place; he regretted that he didn’t get to spend more time here with work. 

**Frigga, 2:59pm:** By the fire. 

She always seemed to read his mind. Thor led Loki through the corridors, feeling younger than his years, like they were mice tittering around a maze, searching for something; Thor couldn’t shake the feeling that his real prize was with him already.

Finally, they reached the great room with its heavy leather couches and bar and rug-covered floors. 

“Ah! There you are. How were your days?” It was a question, but Frigga said it like a celebration. She set her Irish coffee down on the table; the fire shared her enthusiasm in its homey, stone fireplace. 

“Great. The snow was excellent,” Loki said. He stood tall and refined next to Thor, but the shift of his weight towards his brother told Thor that he wasn’t about to mention their lunch together, nor even the mishap with Thor’s class.

“It was,” Thor agreed. “Did you make it out there at all?”

Odin looked up from his phone. He was back in street clothes. “We did a few runs. Your mother wanted to do more, but as I reminded her, we have all week.”

“Yes, and I intend to cover the whole mountain! Can I get you a drink?”

“You’re far too kind to me, Mother. I’d take a beer. Something dark. Surprise me.” Thor sat down, feeling more content than he had since they’d arrived. Other than his… strange reactions earlier in the day, it had really been wonderful. He could just forget about what happened at lunch. Move on. 

“And I’ll have a hot chocolate,” Loki added. He conspicuously moved around the couches to sit across from Thor. As far away as he could possibly manage without it looking off. Thor wanted to hit him. And possibly massage the bruise out afterwards.

They sat in awkward silence until Frigga returned. Apparently, she was the only glue holding this family together. 

She handed Thor his beer, and Loki his cocoa, then sat by Thor, rubbing his shoulder, doting on him… making conversation… that Thor had a very difficult time concentrating on because he was busy watching Loki. Twice in a row, now, he had done this...

Loki surreptitiously opened his jacket and pulled out a small flask, dumping a little of it into his drink. Neither Frigga nor Odin noticed a thing, but Thor… Thor was mesmerized. Loki put the cap back on and slipped it back inside his coat. He looked up at Thor and smiled. One might even say that he batted his eyelashes a bit. The little tease.

Thor snapped out of it. “Sorry, mom, what was that?”

“Oh, I was just saying, your father has been very busy, which I’m sure you’ve noticed, and he feels bad. But work has been very exciting for him right now, there’s been acquisitions, and I’m not much better… obviously, I won’t be doing any surgeries this week, but I still get texts left and right from patients…”

“Where are you going with this? Sorry. I mean that in the least rude way possible.” Thor was also trying as hard as he could to focus on her, rather than Loki, who had just taken a deep sip of the spiked cocoa. 

“No, no, we’re the ones who are being rude! I feel awful. I should’ve told you this before, but I didn’t want you to be upset. We might not see you quite as much as we’d like to this week.” She squeezed his arm apologetically.

“Oh,” Thor said, perhaps too happily. “Okay. No, it’s fine. I understand, work is more important.”

Frigga’s face fell. “You’re upset. I can tell. We’ll come back again. I promise.”

“No, seriously Mom, I understand. We’ll still have time together. Just seeing you is nice. I swear.”

“Oh, thank you, Thor. You are so wonderful to us. And you have Loki. He’s off school now; he has nothing better to do.”

Thor’s heart jumped. 

Loki drank again. “Right. Nothing at all. You get to entertain me, Thor.”

Frigga’s phone rang, saving Thor from his apparently insatiable need to respond in a way that was horribly inappropriate for his mother to hear. She answered it and Thor shot his brother a sour look.

“What? You have nothing better to do, either. Would you rather I sit in my room and watch Netflix for six more days?” Loki put his boots up on the coffee table and sank deeply into the couch. He looked extremely fuckable in this position. 

Ah. So Thor wasn’t chastising himself for having these thoughts anymore, apparently. He took a large gulp of beer. He would need it to make it through this conversation. Luckily, both Frigga and Odin seemed lost in their various work problems.

“No,” Thor said. “You aren’t getting out of this that easily.”

“Is that so? What are you going to do about it?”

_ Take you into one of these dark hallways and shut you up,  _ Thor thought. What  _ shut you up  _ meant, he wasn’t sure. Best leave it undefined. 

Frigga ended her call, looking somewhat distraught.

Thor shook himself. “Everything okay?” he asked her.

“Erm - not the best. I’m afraid I might be a bit busy tonight. Odin? Can you take them to dinner?”

He answered without even looking up. “Not really. They can get it on their own. Right, Thor?”

Thor suddenly felt a stroke of genius hit him. He  _ dearly _ hoped he could play this off innocently. Just two brothers having a night to themselves. Not weird at all. “Actually, I really wanted to cook for you all tonight. Maybe Loki could come over and I’ll make him something?”

“Oh, that sounds perfect!” Frigga said, looking hugely relieved. “Oh, he can even stay over if he wants to. It’ll be just like old times.”

“L-Loki doesn’t want to stay on my couch-” Thor stammered;  _ oh, Gods,  _ Frigga really could read his mind.

“No, it’s okay,” Loki said. He looked faintly impressed at how this had gone. Did he really hate his parents _ that much?  _ “Might be nice to get out a bit. See how Thor  _ really  _ lives.”

Frigga stood abruptly. “Ah. Good. I’m so glad this worked out. Now, if we’re all ready, I really do need to get back to my computer.”

Thor felt faint. He drained his beer and tried to unscramble the mess of thoughts in his mind, but couldn’t decide whether he preferred what he saw written in them once they were laid out neatly.

* * *

Thor’s couch was not nearly as nice as the one in their parents’ condo, but Loki curled up on it all the same. His slim black sweatpants and green wooly socks stuck out starkly against its sunny yellow fabric. 

Thor had calmed slightly. Now that Loki was actually here, and they had a movie on TV, and he could properly distract himself with cooking, things didn’t seem quite so out of place. 

Well, Loki seemed out of place. Frankly, Loki seemed out of place in their family, but playing into that idea could be very dangerous for Thor. Brother or no brother, he was still young. Even if he acted anything but.

Thor squeezed a lime over their steak fajitas and brought a plate to Loki, taking a place next to him on the couch. It was very inconvenient that he had so little sitting room. Or was it convenient? 

“Thanks,” Loki said. “Sorry if I made you uncomfortable earlier. I was just having fun. I don’t really know what it’s like to have a brother.”

The monster inside Thor purred and he took a too-large bite of steak. What an unusually forthcoming thing to say... was Loki being sincere this time? “Mm. Me too. Or. Me neither, I should say.”

“Like… they talked about you, but you were more of an idea than a person. I didn’t really think about you much. I had my memories, but I was young. They might’ve been wrong.”

“What kind of memories?” Thor could not resist asking.

“Good ones? I guess. You always seemed to understand me more than them. You didn’t push me in ways I didn’t want.” Loki paused to eat, and Thor didn’t press him more on the matter. He was busy trying to think of how he had treated the kid. Teenage Thor had been aggressive and sometimes overly blunt, but he knew he had never been that way with Loki. Moreover, he was glad that he’d mostly grown out of those traits. 

“That’s good to hear,” Thor finally said. “I guess you got enough of that already. I didn’t want to make it worse.”

“You didn’t. That was really good, by the way.” Somehow, Loki had finished eating the whole plate already. He set it down on the floor beside the couch and slid his hands under his legs, twisting his long fingers together. 

“Oh, er - thank you. Do you want more?”

“No, I’m fine. I could really go for a beer, though.”

“You won’t be underage drinking in my house.”

“Too late,” Loki said, and held up his flask. 

Thor smiled and rolled his eyes ostentatiously. “Fine. Don’t tell Mom.”

“Do you think I’m an idiot?”

Thor got up and went to his fridge, deciding what a sixteen-year-old would hate the most. An IPA, probably. He pried the caps off and handed one of them to Loki. 

“Thanks.”

“You’re so polite.”

“Habit. I don’t really mean it when I say  _ thanks _ or  _ sorry _ or any of that.”

Thor laughed and raised an eyebrow. “Sure.”

Loki took a large draught of the beer. He seemed to like it; or, at least, he didn’t grimace at the bitterness. “So. What are your exciting plans for our sleepover? Doing each other’s hair? Talking about which boys we like the most?” Thor couldn’t tell whether he was being sarcastic or not. And that was a problem.

“Well, what do you want to do? We could watch a movie, or just… go to bed… you’re probably tired…” Thor tried to say. The thoughts wouldn’t come out all at once like they should, because Loki’s foot had accidentally (accidentally?) slipped down the couch towards him. It was barely even touching him. It was innocent. But the touch seemed to shoot bolts of lightning through Thor.

“We could keep playing our game from earlier.” Loki turned to face him and stopped feigning attention at the TV.

“I guess. I don’t really have that many secrets. And you’ve seen how good I am at lying.”

“Then I guess I’ll just go to bed.”

“No-” Thor started to say, far too fast. “No, we’ll figure something out. I’m not tired. It’s early.”

“Okay, then I have an idea. How about truth or dare?”

Thor almost spit out his drink. “How old do you think I am?” This was a feeble defense. But his only other defense was  _ I don’t know if I can stop myself from daring you to kiss me,  _ so this was the better option.

“Old enough to not be fun, I guess. I dare you to play truth or dare with me.” And Loki moved his foot back up under him. He was like a little black island of filth and sex on Thor’s sweet yellow couch. And Thor was a confused, shipwrecked sailor, desperately trying to swim towards it.

“Okay, fine. I accept. Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Like anything you say is ever truth.”

Loki kicked him lightly. “I said truth, and I’ll tell the truth!”

“Sorry. Couldn’t resist. Um.” What to ask… something not sexual, hopefully… “Do you really not remember me well?”

“Eh. I remember you well enough. But it’s just… different. You’re not the same, but also I’m not the same. It’s complicated.”

“Am I better now?”

“You already used your truth! You can ask that next time.” He smiled impishly. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Thor said, thinking that might actually be the safer bet.

“I dare you to streak around the building.”

Thor’s cheeks reddened instantly. “Er…”

“You can’t back out! It’s dark out, anyway. Nobody will see.”

“Alright. Fine,” Thor relented, and chugged the rest of his beer. He stood and pulled his socks off, and then his sweats, and his flannel, and then stopped.

“Oh, that’s cheating! Streaking. That means all the way off.”

“Don’t look!” Thor actually really, really wanted Loki to look. But he also didn’t. Because then he  _ knew _ he would not be able to stop the flow of blood directly into his cock.

Loki played nice, though, and looked away. Of course, he rolled his eyes first. He engrossed himself instead in his phone.

Thor turned around and pulled down his boxers, then stepped out the sliding glass door onto his patio. It was freezing outside, easily in the single-digits, but he felt like he was on fire. “Alright, I’m going,” he called, somewhat halfheartedly. His stomach seemed to have vanished entirely.

He made a point to not look back at his door as he ran. He did  _ not _ want to think about whether Loki was watching.

He took off as quickly as he could, and somehow felt much clearer. It was somewhat nice, being outside in the brittle air all bare and free like this. And it made it much more difficult for him to get hard. Luckily, there was nobody outside, except for someone smoking on a high balcony who probably didn’t see anything.

When he returned, he was panting hard, and his feet were wet and freezing, and he probably looked awful. Loki was standing serenely at the door. It didn’t seem that he’d bothered to close it.

“Have a nice run?” he said.

“You know, it wasn’t bad.”

Loki handed him a patterned wool blanket. “I agree.”

Thor raised an eyebrow, but tried not to think about what that might’ve meant. He wrapped the blanket around himself and went to get another beer. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Are you going to keep picking that?”

“I’d like to answer your last question.”

“Oh. Okay.” Thor sat back down, letting the blanket drop down his shoulders to expose some of his chest. If Loki wanted a show, he could have it.

He didn’t look though; instead he peered up at the ceiling thoughtfully. “My answer is yes. You are better now.”

“And are you going to elaborate on that?”

“That can be your next truth.”

“Fuck you,” Thor said reflexively, and Loki scowled at him. “Uh. Fuck it, I’ll say dare again.” Thor was starting to feel the buzz of alcohol, and what worse could Loki possibly make him do?

“I dare you not to put your clothes back on.”

Thor snorted some of his beer up his nose. “What?”

“I said what I said! You have to do it.”

“Why the fuck would you make me do that?”

Loki shirked back. He actually looked somewhat worried. “Sorry. Sorry. I. You don’t have to do it.” He squinted his eyes shut, and looked very angry with himself.

Thor had meant what he said. What the  _ fuck _ did Loki mean by that. The fucking  _ pervert _ , making him do all this… probably trying to get Thor arrested or something, or he’d blackmail him to their parents… 

Or he actually meant this. Or he actually wanted this the same way Thor wanted it. How could Thor deny him if he did?

“No, I’m sorry,” Thor said. His voice was gentler than he’d even meant it to be. “It’s fine. I didn’t mean to yell at you.”

“Really?” Loki looked up at him. He looked almost ready to cry.

“Really. It’s fine, I accept. Your turn.”

“Truth, but you already know what I’m going to say.”

“Actually, I have a different question.” Thor braced himself for the answer. “What did all those guys you fucked… what did they look like?”

Loki froze and stared straight ahead. He had the same look he’d first had in the lodge earlier that day. But he shook himself and relaxed, biting his lip, and looked into the floor. “They look a lot like you.”

“They wha-”

Loki cut him off. “And they act a lot like you. But… they’re nothing compared to the real thing.” He swallowed hard but continued before Thor could ask him to clarify what the hell that meant. “Thor… am I terrible? Like… is this not wrong? To feel the way that I do.” He didn’t explain what he was talking about, but smiled sadly, and looked like his words hadn’t even scratched the surface of how he felt inside. Thor could sense it; a sorrow deeper than he could put into words, an ache he could stand no longer. “I’m sorry I’m telling you this. And I actually mean that word this time. I’m just some fucked-up, weird kid, and you don’t deserve any of this.”

Thor agreed. He didn’t deserve his pure little brother soiling himself on Thor’s account. He got up to recycle their beer bottles, because if he stayed on the couch, he didn’t think he would be able to resist touching him.

And then he heard Loki start to cry, so he came back, and gave in, and curled up next to his brother, and leaned into his chest, and took his hands in his own. They sat there, quiet and confused and full of queasy trepidation, until Thor no longer felt the tears sliding down his bare shoulder.

Loki pulled his hands away and rubbed his eyes. “I’m sorry again. Can you forget all of that? And we can just be normal?”

“No,” Thor said with finality. “I won’t ever be able to forget it.” His weight was still on Loki; he hadn’t pulled away. He hoped that proved to Loki what he couldn’t put into words. 

Loki tensed behind him. “Oh. Okay. Fine. Um… I guess I’ll go to bed then. Unless you want me to call Mom to pick me up.”

“No, no, that’s not what I meant!” Thor paused. He saw the paths forward. What he thought he wanted, whatever Loki might want, which he probably didn’t really understand, either. Did they ever converge? Probably not… Would Thor find out, though, if he stayed stuck in one place and refused to walk his own? “I… um… I’ve been thinking,” he started. “... the same things as you have. I think. I thought you could tell. I thought I was being so obvious… being disgusting…”

“You…”

“You saw me this morning, in the lodge. And this afternoon. And now. How I looked at you.”

Thor felt Loki’s heart begin to stutter at lightning pace behind him. 

“I - I thought you were just surprised. Disappointed, actually,” Loki said, his voice as strained as his pulse.

Thor turned around to look at his brother. Even dry-skinned and blurry-eyed, even with his nose running and his hair greasy and unwashed, he looked perfect. The most beautiful, young, ripe, complicated baby brother. How could Thor not love him?

“I could never be disappointed in you.” Thor smiled. “I just didn’t have the bravery to show you otherwise.”

“Do you… now?” Loki asked. He looked like Thor’s answer would decide whether he lived or died.

Thor didn’t know quite what to say. “Do you want me to?”

Loki laughed; all his tension melted like ice in spring sunshine. “Thor, stop flirting with me and kiss me. I dare you to.”

This time, it was not just Thor’s ugly monstrous pit of lust that smiled. His whole self glowed at this joy.

He turned over, body hovering over Loki’s, and gave him a final look. He never wanted to forget Loki’s innocence. 

Loki didn’t give him long, though, because he took Thor by the neck and pulled them together.


	2. Chapter 2

They didn’t really  _ do _ anything the previous night. A kiss, and that was all. So little that Thor could forget that it ever happened, or at least write it off as meaning nothing. Simply a mistake that he could ask forgiveness for. It was a returnable action.

But when he woke up in his bed, cold, with Loki a few vital inches shy of touching him, he didn’t want forgiveness. He wanted Loki.

Dawn was reluctantly approaching the mountains, and the sunlight wasn’t yet poking its way through the blinds; all was blanketed in blue. The room was still and serene, but it was nothing compared to the figure lying in Thor’s bed. 

Loki looked so pretty when he slept. His face was softer, his body less sharp; it was the only time he ever truly seemed relaxed. 

Well, he had seemed mighty relaxed in Thor’s arms last night, too, but that had carried a darker undercurrent of lust. It was different. That was alcohol-induced and probably completely Thor’s fault. It wasn’t  _ real. _

Come to think of it, though… Loki’s curled posture seemed to hold that same lust, still, even unconsciously. Thor’s imagination ran wild as he thought of what Loki might be dreaming of. Such a heady thought… Thor wanted to see more of him. He wanted to see inside his mind, really, but instead, he settled for a quick peek under the blankets.

Loki’s bared skin looked stark white in the approaching glow. But that was not what drew Thor’s eye. Sure enough, Loki was fully hard, his thin boxer briefs stained with wet, fresh and warm. 

Thor almost lost himself at the sight.

He  _ wanted  _ it _.  _ If he could just reach his hand down… no, his face… smother himself in all of it before Loki woke up… he would never need to know… would that be acceptable to Thor’s conscience?

He kneaded his hands into his thighs. He knew the answer was no. Loki had done a completely natural, innocent thing, and it was Thor who had polluted it. Loki wasn’t dreaming of Thor. Loki couldn’t like Thor that way - he was young, and had been drunk, and Thor had already fucked him up enough already by letting him stay in his bed. Doing anything more was a bad idea.

Then again, Thor could just not wash his sheets. Loki wouldn’t know that, so it couldn’t hurt him.

Thor sat up, trying to decide whether to get out of bed and make them coffee or to keep watching the rise and fall of his brother’s chest and the slow spread of wet-soaked fabric. Or to let himself touch it. It was still early, and Loki wouldn’t be up for hours… Thor could stay a little longer…

Just as he was making a decision, however, Loki sleepily rolled his face down into the pillow, his arms reaching out for something out in front of him and back straightening. If Thor hadn’t moved, he would have been _right there._ _Ugh…_ though, wait… in this position, Thor could so easily lean in again, or better yet, down, without Loki waking… smell the sweat and drying emission from under the covers, let it permeate his being…

As the fantasy played out in his head, Thor knew he had already made up his mind. He would allow himself this one secret, shameful moment of weakness. And then he would be done. Done forever. 

Excitement growing, he shimmied down the bed as quietly as he could, trying not to disturb Loki’s sleep. Loki’s boxer-briefs bowed out from his erection… if Thor could just brush them with the quietest of touches, inhale their scent without rubbing his entire face in it… he was so close, his head could curl up against Loki’s stomach, he was close enough to envelop him in his mouth entirely…

But he had to settle for less than that. Thor stayed there, closing his eyes, and let the sensation wash over him. Loki smelled like beer, like wool undergarments, sweet and homey and sharp, and Thor couldn’t help but open his mouth. He positioned it over the wet spot, wishing to taste the hole which had soiled it, and breathed Loki in, letting his tongue creep out to run it over the wet cotton, pretending it was skin and not fabric. Pretending that which lay underneath would come inside him and fill him up and stretch him too much so that he could never return to his original shape.

In truth, it didn’t taste like much. Like laundry detergent, perhaps. But knowing where it had come from was enough.

Until he finally had to pull away. It was getting to be too much. He was an adult, for Christ’s sake. 

He got up. Got out of bed. Strode furiously to the bathroom. Threw his clothes off. Got in the shower before the water was hot.

It still wasn’t enough to calm his erection. Was all of  _ that _ he had just done still a returnable action?

Thor held his breath and let the water, now hot, shower over his face and ran his hands through his hair to keep them from wandering downwards. It didn’t last long. The steam seemed to condense the taste of Loki in his mouth, intensifying the feeling and memory, making his cock even harder; he could feel his resolve slipping and his hands tracing downwards, over the phantom angles of Loki’s imagined body, but it wasn’t Loki’s swollen cock they ended up on, but Thor’s own. 

Thor gave in far too easily. So strong, so resilient, against everything but his own desires. 

He spit into his hand and began stroking as quickly as he could without hurting himself, hoping he could come before Loki woke up. All the while, his tongue swirled around in his mouth imagining what it could be doing to Loki and he swallowed what was left of Loki within him, imagining his essence trailing down and permeating his body like water nourishing roots. 

It was sweet relief; he allowed himself the smallest of moans. They were not borne only of pleasure, but of frustration. It was doubtful he would be heard over the sound of running water and through the door, and he had to let it out somehow - despite his furied stroking, despite the fact that he wanted to come so badly, it just  _ wasn’t _ happening, nothing was enough. Like something wouldn’t line up quite right between his hand, his cock, and his imagination, even when he pictured himself disappearing into Loki’s ass, thrusting madly into him while Loki shouted his name. The minutes dragged on, with Thor leaning over that precipice, unable to let himself fall, for then, there would truly be no going back, no getting up from it.

There was no other option but to stop. And so he stopped, and took a deep breath, and tried to make himself step back from it. He tipped his head back and let the water pound over his eyelids.

This was all over, he knew it.

Even so, he could not feel surprised when he heard the metallic scrape of the shower curtain being pulled back. When those skinny arms wrapped around him from behind and a body pressed up against him. 

Thor didn’t come, but he knew he had fallen over the edge anyway. By all accounts, Loki had pushed him.

Loki kissed up his back, his neck, the edges of his jawline where he could reach, and trailed his fingers over Thor’s chest. His own cock pressed up in between the hemispheres of Thor’s ass; he was just slightly shorter than Thor, and the base of it tickled the sensitive skin around his hole. Thor wondered whether Loki would slide up and down it… never reaching inside… only using Thor like he deserved to be used… coming where the showerhead hit on Thor’s back so all his seed would be washed away before Thor could properly worship it… 

Thor’s imagination was really getting out of hand. Loki’s fingers ghosted over Thor’s neck, bringing him back. And then he, too, stopped.

“Turn around,” Loki whispered. 

Thor complied without a thought. There would be no hiding exactly what he had been doing. Obviously, Loki didn’t want him to hide.

Loki kissed him again, sucking on his lip and leaving no more space for words or negotiation. He caressed Thor’s neck, ran his fingers through Thor’s long hair, settled on the aching muscles of his shoulders. And pushed him downwards.

Thor fell to his knees, silently surrendering; he was too in awe of Loki’s ability to control him so profoundly to argue or hesitate, or to ask whether this was a good idea. Loki left him with no question of what to do. He took Thor by the hair and guided his head to his cock, and Thor could not stifle the bellowing appreciation thundering through his mind, nor deny the way his mouth watered, instinctively readying himself to be taken. 

Thor hadn’t exactly been chaste over the past six years. But, without a doubt, Loki’s pale pink cock filled him with a longing lust he had never before felt. He opened himself up, and Loki slipped inside, and it was all over. Rather, this was the birth of something new. 

It was better than Thor could have ever dreamed. It was perfect, Loki was perfect, Thor didn’t deserve this. 

He wanted to be used, for he thought maybe  _ that  _ was simply what Loki wanted, but Thor was wrong again. Despite his confident domineering, Loki did not simply fuck into his brother impersonally, but let Thor please him how he wished to; he let Thor seduce him, breathing warm onto his flushed skin, rolling his tongue around the head, clutching at his ass, swallowing him as deeply as he could. Loki was so delicious - it was so much more than Thor had already tasted, it was gave him more pleasure than he thought he could feel without even being touched himself. He sucked Loki’s precum from the tip, then let him come farther in, deeper and deeper down his throat until-

Loki tightened his grip on Thor’s hair and yanked it back hard, so that Thor looked straight into his eyes. They sparked with green brilliance; Thor could not possibly guess what they meant to say to him. 

And then he came down Thor’s throat.

Thor almost collapsed, swallowing the warm seed, but Loki pulled him back up to kiss him. It was aggressive, too; he stuck his tongue into Thor’s mouth, searching beneath his lips as if checking to ensure that Thor had swallowed, and Thor took his tongue greedily, sucking it as if to say  _ I’m not done. _ Loki smiled around his mouth, panting hard, and pulled back a little to try and get a breath from the humid air.

“You’re so hot,” Thor murmured against his brother’s neck, lost in Loki, who seemed to glow at this praise. 

“Who knew my brother would be the best fuck I’ve had?” Loki laughed a little to himself at this.

Thor still couldn’t stop kissing him, but tried to get the words out. “You’re still young. And I haven’t fucked you yet.”

Loki slid his hands down to cup Thor’s ass, pressing their bodies together harder, and shimmied his hips up and down to get an inebriating measure of friction on Thor’s cock. He shuddered despite the near-unbearable heat of the shower and the heavy cloud of desire filling the tiny bathroom.

“Then I guess we’ll just have to fix that-” Loki breathed, but before he could turn around and show Thor what he wanted, the shrill sounds of a phone ringing echoed between the walls.

They both stiffened back up and pulled away as if they’d been caught in some heinous act. Well… perhaps they had, because it was Frigga’s custom ringtone that sounded from Thor’s iPhone. 

Loki turned off the shower and they hurriedly jumped out, toweling off haphazardly, but Thor still missed the call. Loki shot him a questioning look. Thor paced slowly back to the bedroom, trying to calm himself before he called back. He sat back down on his bed and Loki followed, sitting far too close while his still-wet hair dripped onto Thor’s still-hard cock.

“It’s fine. I’ll just call her back, and act normally. Totally fine,” Thor said, and he laid back on top of the covers. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, just don’t say anything.” Thor said, and Loki cuddled up next to him. 

With a final breath, Thor steeled himself and called their mother back. “Hey, mom, you called?” Even now, his voice sounded guilty. 

Loki relaxed, but slowly trailed his hand up Thor’s leg to rest on his cock. Not even to jerk him off… just to possess him… and distract him…

“Oh, yes, we were just wondering if you were up. Do you have to work today?” Frigga sounded bright and happier than she had yesterday, and didn’t seem to think anything was awry in Thor’s own tone.

“No. I’m free all day. Loki just woke up.”  _ up, up,  _ until he had come down Thor’s throat...

“Good! Your father and I want to apologize. We’ve made a point to  _ really  _ take today off. No promises about the rest of the week, but today we’re free and would love to spend more time with you. Did you have a good night?”

Loki, who could obviously hear the conversation in the silence of the apartment, smirked and nuzzled Thor’s chest with his cheek. Thor’s erection was still dreadfully full, and with Loki’s hand peacefully holding it, it was starting to ache.

“Yeah. We had dinner and watched a movie. It was an early evening, but we were tired.” Thor kept the lie short and sweet. Loki could’ve come up with something far better. 

“Well, that’s good to hear. I’m so glad you two could have some bonding time. I bet Loki really missed you, even if he didn’t want to admit it.”

This made Loki turn away so that Thor couldn’t see his face. His grip on Thor’s cock tightened.

“Yeah, I think so too.” It was all Thor could manage to say.

“Why don’t you two come over? We can get breakfast as a family and then go enjoy the powder. It’s supposed to be beautiful out today.” 

Not as beautiful as staying in, Thor thought. Loki was moving his thumb along the ridge below his cockhead slowly now, and it was driving Thor absolutely mad. Somehow, he managed to answer. “Yeah… um… do you want me to cook? Or should we go out?”

“I was thinking we’d go out. Actually, there’s a place a little further away in town I’d really like to go to. Could you pick us up in 20?”

_ Fuck _ , Thor thought, no he really couldn’t.

“Sure. I’ll see you then.”

“Wonderful, see you!”

Thor hung up, and groaned. Loki stopped touching him. 

* * *

Thor had really,  _ really _ thought that they would’ve had time for him to come before they left. Loki had disagreed. 

Thor knew Loki was lying about that. It wasn’t about not having enough time. In fact, Thor was getting the feeling that Loki simply wanted to keep him on edge all day. 

The breakfast place was busy, even for a weekday, but it was warm and nice and Thor didn’t even realize how hungry he was until he stepped inside. He was still in a bit of a haze, and food would certainly help.

The server led them to a booth, and Thor sat first. Loki slid in next to him, leaving their parents to take the opposite side. It was rather cramped.

“So? How was your night?” Frigga asked towards Loki, sounding chipper and folding her arms on the table. 

“It was great. We get along much better than I’d expected,” Loki said just as cheerfully.

Thor made a point to look over his menu. He needed the distraction, because Loki’s leg had wandered over to his own. He hooked it over Thor’s and moved it up and down slowly but  _ just _ enough to set Thor’s cock ablaze again. 

“What’s good here, Thor?” Odin said. For once, his phone was away. He looked more alert than Thor would’ve preferred him to.

“I’ve never been here, actually,” Thor said. Once more, he sounded horribly guilty. Loki’s leg kept wandering upward. Thor could just… shut his legs… but then Loki wouldn’t be able to reach his balls… and he wanted Loki to do just that…

“Really?” Odin asked. “Do you not get out much?”

“I have free meals at the resort-”

“Oh, don’t bother him, Odin. Look. Our server is coming, make your decision,” Frigga interjected.

Thor was very grateful for her, once again. Because he didn’t think his next word would have came out properly, as Loki’s hand was now reaching over into Thor’s lap.

He could not even look at their server but vaguely heard his parents ordering. His hands were gripping his arms hard enough to leave bruises. 

He could almost  _ feel _ Loki smiling next to him as he looked up towards the poor, unsuspecting server. “I’ll have the avocado eggs benedict.” He sounded terribly self-satisfied.

“And you?”

“Erm-” Thor swallowed hard and tried to focus on his menu. Loki was unbuttoning his pants. He was  _ dastardly  _ agile with his hands. Thor looked at the food options as well as he could as Loki brushed his bared cock once and then pulled his hand back into his own lap. 

Thor could suddenly speak again. “I’ll have the breakfast chimichanga. Um. And the banana peanut butter pancakes. And a side of sourdough toast.”

Frigga laughed; Thor had always ordered a whole day’s worth of food at each meal when he was younger. The server left to put their orders in, and Loki didn’t reach back over to touch his brother again. It was too late. Thor was fully erect, and now he’d have to somehow talk to his parents with it.

Luckily, Loki wasn’t being entirely cruel. He was being good, actually. Too good. He made small talk with their parents like he was born to do it, and like he  _ hadn’t _ just made his big brother hard under the breakfast table out in public like this. 

And Thor just had to keep his hands up where everyone could see them, and pretend that all was well - respond to the questions asked of him, butt in the conversation every once in a while so they didn’t ask him what was wrong, try to ignore the growing pain in his balls...

The food came quickly, thankfully, much like Thor was aching to do. It covered the table, hiding Thor’s erection and Loki’s wandering hands even better, but more importantly, it gave him something safe to focus on. Never in his life had he been so hungry. He unrolled his napkin, but instead of putting it on his lap, he decided to tuck it under his ass. Loki would’ve moved it anyway.

Thor vaguely heard someone saying something about how good everything looked, and Loki enthusiastically agreed. Thor knew he wasn’t thinking about the food. His leg was rubbing up and down on Thor’s again, and he tucked into his breakfast voraciously.

Thor busied himself with dumping hot sauce on his chimichanga and started eating as fast as he could, hoping it would be sufficient distraction from what was going on in his pants… er, outside of his pants.

“Good?” Odin asked, noticing how fast Thor was consuming the greasy food.

“Yea. Great. What did you guys get?” Talking was… good… maybe… at least it gave his brain something to think about rather than how badly he wanted Loki to start touching him again.

“Didn’t you hear us order?” Frigga looked at him suspiciously over her oatmeal.

“No - sorry - I wasn’t paying attention. Too busy looking at the menu,” Thor replied awkwardly, and punctuated it with a strained laugh that definitely did  _ not  _ say  _ I was too busy thinking of how tight my brother’s ass must feel. _

“Oh, don’t interrogate him, Frigga. He was probably just hungry, I mean, look at him.”

It was  _ not _ a good time for them all to look at Thor, however, because Loki had finished eating his dainty breakfast already, and now that his hands were free, he was using them for a much more enticing purpose under the table. Abandoning all pretense, he grabbed onto Thor’s shaft aggressively, jerking it up and down and swirling around the tip until Thor had to take a massive bite of pancake just to keep himself from crying out in pleasure.

He was sure everyone could see it on his face, though. And that was most certainly precisely what Loki wanted.

“Wow,” Odin said, raising an eyebrow. “That good?”

Thor forced himself to look up, though he  _ really _ did not like the idea of looking his father in the eye while his brother got him off nearly to orgasm. “Y-yeah. Really good.”

“You’ll have to come back here sometime,” Frigga added. 

“Definitely,” Thor agreed, and took another bite, swallowing it with difficulty.

“How was yours, Loki?” asked Frigga.

Loki glanced at Thor first, just so Thor knew  _ exactly  _ what he was talking about, then looked back to answer his mother. “Delicious. Creamy and sweet and perfect. I wish I lived close enough to come here every morning.”

_ Fuck  _ him. Fuck him for putting these images into Thor’s mind, of Loki delightfully savoring the taste of his come, of serving him this obscene  _ breakfast _ every day. Thor must have looked utterly lost in ecstasy over these pancakes. Loki must feel pretty self-satisfied over it. Thor couldn’t particularly disagree. 

Though… how he expected this all to end… he didn’t know. Would Loki force him to come in front of their parents all over his clothes and on the underside of the table? How embarrassing that would be… an adult man leaking over himself out in a public restaurant… he would never recover from the shame of that. From what Loki had told him about his appetites, it was possible. And Thor wanted it so badly; he had been on edge for hours now. Even here in the worst of places, he was so desperate for Loki to just let him come… or maybe Loki wouldn’t… and Thor would suffer even longer. Both paths seemed to lead directly to hell.

“Thor? Are you okay?” 

Thor shook himself and tried to inhabit his brain rather than his dick again. Frigga was sliding out of the booth - they had already paid the check. Loki gave Thor’s cock one last caress, then pulled his hands back to himself, folding them together innocently.

“Yeah, Thor, are you okay?” Loki asked; the venom in his voice would only be detected by Thor. “You don’t look so good.”

Thor shot his brother a vicious look. Oh, how he  _ hated _ him right now. “I’m fine. Just really full.” That was not even a lie. He did back up his pants surreptitiously and tucked his erection up in his waistband. He felt filthy.

“Well, come on, your father really wants to get on the slopes!” Frigga said, and Thor slid out of the booth. 

Loki got up to follow him and gave his ass the smallest of nudges with his shoulder. “Oh - sorry-”

Thor knew that he was not sorry.

* * *

The rest of the day was a dizzying blur with flashes of clarity each time Loki nearly let him come. If Thor were smarter, he would've told his brother to stop. But he wasn’t, and this had already turned into an addiction. Loki was a drug that had Thor hooked from his very first taste.

After breakfast, they went back to the condo to change for skiing, Thor having brought his gear along with him. That time, Loki “accidentally” walked in on him while his pants were off, and just… didn’t leave right away. Instead, he pretended to have lost something in the spare bedroom. In actuality, all he had lost was Thor’s boner, and he found it pretty quickly.

Thor was very lucky that ski pants were somewhat good at hiding erections. He knew that that ability would be tested today.

The third (or was it fourth? or fifth?) time was on their first lift up. All of the lifts from the bottom of the mountain were four-person at the least, so all of them could fit on one together, but Loki made a point to sit next to Thor. As he was a snowboarder and didn’t have poles to hold onto, he could reach around the back of the seat and slide his hand down Thor’s pants. Slowly, he pushed his fingers down, fondling him all the way. He couldn’t quite reach Thor’s asshole, so Thor didn’t think this would be enough to get him off. But, once again, he was wrong.

All the while he was almost fingering his brother ass, Loki didn’t cease his casual chatting about the beautiful weather and ideal snow conditions. From the front, they would’ve looked like the perfect family. Frigga and Odin must’ve been so proud that their children, even so far apart in age, got along so well. They might not know exactly  _ how  _ well, but suffice to say that Thor and Loki would agree about the  _ perfect family  _ thing.

After the first couple of runs, their parents let them go off alone. “Take care of Loki!” Frigga had said. In actuality, it was Loki who was going to take care of Thor.

In the trees of a deserted run, Loki snuck up on his brother, yanking him back into a kiss and palming the front of his pants. Thor had even been expecting this one, that was why he had been going so slowly.

It was too cold, not to mention too exposed, for Thor’s cock to come all the way out, but there was a lot Loki could do with his gloves off and his hands snaking down beneath Thor’s boxers. Well, a lot he could do besides actually letting him come. 

Thor didn’t even bother to ask Loki why he had to be edged like this all day. He was glad of it. This way, the first time he came on account of Loki could be in Loki’s ass. 

This pattern repeated itself for the remainder of the day - two brothers, one teasing the other incessantly, the other metaphorically blinded and gagged from the pent-up lust. Thor was counting down the minutes until he could get Loki back to his apartment that evening and take him the way he needed to be taken.

He didn’t dare ask Loki if he was thinking the same thing. Maybe Loki only wanted to torment his brother. Didn’t matter. Loki would get what he deserved whether he liked it or not. 

He was doing a damn good job of convincing Thor he did want it, though. Lunch was sickeningly romantic; Thor and Loki huddled in a corner like lovers, unabashed, daring their parents to walk in and see them so unashamed and hungry for each other. Or Thor’s boss to come in and see him engaging in some borderline-inappropriate PDA with a guest. The danger, which had worried him so badly at first, had turned into a thrill and a game. His crotch was starting to hurt from all of the unfinished attention.

But Odin and Frigga must’ve gone somewhere else for their midday break, and nobody asked Thor whether it was unethical to be kissing the neck of a guest, especially one that looked so young. Loki looked rather let down that their risk-taking hadn’t been much of a risk, and texted their mother to ask where they were after they’d finished eating. And invited them to join Thor and Loki for an afternoon on the more rugged mountains near the top. It was obvious that he wanted to see how much more they could get away with. 

Thor couldn’t even dissent, and he  _ definitely _ wouldn’t complain. He was fully and hopelessly entranced.

* * *

They met at the base of a small, more rickety lift. Frigga and Odin seemed worn already; though they were in good shape, the lack of oxygen at this elevation was inarguably tiring. However, they were clearly grateful that their kids wanted to spend more time with them. They went up the lift first, and Thor and Loki got on together right behind them.

The lift was slow; the sun shone happily through the swiftly-moving clouds, casting quick shadows onto the white below then blinding them again as they passed. It was actually somewhat warm today, and conditions couldn’t be better.

Thor, feeling bold, let his head rest on Loki’s shoulder. They couldn’t kiss with their helmets and goggles on, which was a shame. Thor settled on resting his hand possessively on Loki’s thigh. He had no idea what Loki would do now that their parents were in earshot.

Sure enough, Loki took his hand. But it was not simply to hold it - Thor couldn’t see beneath Loki’s reflective goggles, but he knew that underneath, his eyes were dark and full of desire as he slid off Thor’s glove, bringing his bare hand up to slip a finger inside his mouth. He sucked it greedily, rolling his tongue around it, and Thor felt that inimitable tugging in his gut again - his cock wanted this feeling of Loki’s mouth on it, too.

Evidently, this alone was not suitably risky for Thor. His other hand mindlessly rubbed at the growing bulge in his pants. They still had a few minutes on the lift… he could have enough time to come…

“Thor?”

Thor jerked back up, heart pounding, and pulled his hand from Loki’s mouth. His father was turned around in the lift, but Thor could not make out his expression through the distance and equipment covering his face. 

“Yeah?” Thor called back. He would need to play this like nothing was wrong.

“Which way should we go off this lift? Also, what are you doing?”

Thor practically felt Loki smirking next to him at the thought of forcing Thor to lie to his parents.

“Erm - left. And Loki had dirt on his face. I was getting it off.”

He heard Loki erupt into a fit of silent giggles beside him. 

“Oh, okay,” Odin replied. “It looked like something else. Never mind.”

Thor almost exploded from embarrassment. He couldn’t take this much longer. 

Loki read his mind. “I think he believed you. I’m impressed.”

“You’ll be more impressed when I take you for real tonight,” Thor muttered.

“What makes you think you’ve earned that? I am underage, you know. It’s illegal.”

Thor shoved him with his shoulder and Loki pretended to lose his balance almost enough to fall off the lift. “Fuck off.”   
  


“So you’ll take me by force then? How noble of my big brother to do such a thing.” 

Thor knew that Loki was still teasing, but it was working too well. The guilt he harbored for this hadn’t fully waned. “No. I won’t. I’ll wait until you’re eighteen if I have to.”

Loki squeezed his hand. His mood changed so quickly… teasing and bitchy one moment, strangely loving to Thor the next. “I won’t make you wait so long. As soon as we get back to your apartment. I can’t hold off much longer either, you know.”

That feeling from earlier - the undoubtedly horny one that was inextricably entwined with familial love and affection and protectiveness - glowed strong again. Thor felt bold. And fearless, and convinced, and convincing.

“I love you,” he admitted.

It was so easy to say. A few words between brothers. They’d probably said it a million times when they were young and too naive to really understand what it meant. Love as a given, as a known thing that was expected of them. Not saying that they loved each other would have been more worrying. 

It should have meant something entirely different now. It should have been deceptive, fucked-up, some sort of weird power trip since Loki was still in the particular age range where saying things one doesn’t mean is acceptable and encouraged, and Thor was not.

But Thor meant none of that. He meant it exactly as he had the first time he’d said it, when Loki was born. Even if the method had changed, the feeling hadn’t.

Loki didn’t pull away, or tell him this was  _ too soon  _ or that it wasn’t right to say those things. He leaned into Thor, and whispered so that not even the silent snow could hear it. “I know you love me. And you know that I love you, too.”

Thor knew then that he understood his brother better than anyone else ever would.

* * *

Their affection could not be suppressed the remainder of the day. Even around their parents, it didn’t seem so problematic anymore, because Thor’s boner had calmed with the knowledge that it would be buried in Loki that night, and Loki was so sweet and beautifully happy that even Frigga remarked upon it. Nothing that made Loki so elated could be wrong, right?

In the snow, it was even more apparent how they were made for each other, a pair of eagles chasing and teasing before the inevitable to come later. To the world, it looked like friendly competition, just a couple of brothers keen on proving to the other their worthiness. But competition where they would kiss and make up on each ascent before starting anew on the next run, literally. Thor would say that their affection mirrored the way their parents interacted, but even they never seemed this deliriously in love.

When it had to end, their excitement only increased. The lifts closed shortly before dusk came, and they had to follow their parents back down to the condo, exhausted. As much as Thor wanted to do this forever, he knew that what awaited him that night was even better. 

As they trudged home, Thor tried to come up with ways to get him and his brother alone again for the night. He wasn’t coming up with much good - not with what Frigga said about this being her and Odin’s only true day off. Thor supposed he should feel bad for wanting to get away from them, but his dick was being much more persuasive than his guilt at the moment.

Once inside, he collapsed onto the bench in the mudroom and began unbuckling his boots. The whole family seemed to harbor a contented silence.

“I bet you’re hungry,” Frigga said, cutting through it with her melodic voice. “I was thinking we could go out for pizza. Honestly, I’m a bit too tired to cook.”

“Oh, uh… I have… leftovers at home…” Thor muttered awkwardly, but Loki spoke over him.

“Pizza sounds great,” he said. He didn’t even sound that tired.  _ Damn _ sixteen-year-olds and their boundless energy.

Thor wanted to groan. Loki had even agreed that he couldn’t wait much longer, and here he was, extending the time they couldn’t fuck each other. Thor gave him a knowing look. Loki licked his lips in return.

“Well, that’s enough encouragement for me. Thor, could you drive us there again?” Frigga asked.

“Of course.” Thor was relieved to hear that his voice had returned to normal. “Can we go now?”

Frigga laughed. “I see I was right. Yes, of course, let’s change and then we can go.”

The knot in Thor’s stomach tightened. What if Loki again did what he did at breakfast? Thor wasn’t sure whether he could go through that again. No… he’d make a point to sit across from Loki this time.

To his relief, the trip over passed quickly, almost too quickly. Thor refused to look at Loki at all; he knew that right now, a look alone might be enough to set off the ticking time bomb attached to his cock. He hoped Loki was hurting at the lack of attention. Thor would give it to him a hundredfold tonight, but for now, let Loki suffer a fraction of the amount he’d made Thor suffer today.

Dinner, too, passed with barely a hitch. True to his promise to himself, Thor sat across from his brother, next to his father this time. He mostly looked at Frigga, or at the food, or into the table itself. When he finally gave his brother the satisfaction of looking directly at him, it was worth it to see the blossoming of resentment play out on his face. No doubt he was bitter that he hadn’t been able to rub Thor out under the table again. Instead, Thor actually got to enjoy his meal with a measure of peace. All had been going well, he shouldn’t complain…

That is, at least until Odin got up to use the restroom, and Loki stuck his leg out to rub the rubbery sole of his Vans over Thor’s crotch. He always was a crafty one. 

Thor felt stronger now, though. He knew what was soon to come. He would not let Loki win yet again.

“So… um… what were your plans for the rest of tonight, mom?” Thor asked, trying to insinuate that he and Loki were less tired and would be up later, and might keep their parents up more than they’d like to.

“I thought you could stay with us tonight. We have plenty of room, and then we could get on the mountain earlier tomorrow. How does that sound?” Frigga set her silverware down on her plate and smiled sweetly at him. She was awfully hard to resist.

“Oh, uh. I was going to ask if Loki could come over again. We were going to watch the sequel to the movie we watched last night, and we might be kind of loud.” 

Loki chimed in from his spot next to Frigga. “I don’t know, Thor… I’d rather sleep in a bed than on your couch again.” His lips quivered as he tried to suppress a laugh. “We can be quiet.”

Thor hated him  _ so much _ right now. Thor did not want to be quiet! Thor wanted to fuck his brother until he was screaming apologies for his misbehavior today. Thor did  _ not _ want to risk their parents coming in or asking what they were doing with every squeak of the bed.

But he couldn’t tell  _ them _ that. And he sure as hell wasn’t able to figure out how to tell Loki that with their mother sitting right there. “Yeah, I guess Loki’s right.”

“Wonderful! Oh, I am so grateful to hear that you two are getting along. I had been worried.” She leaned into Loki lovingly.

“Mom, how could I possibly not like Thor? He’s the perfect big brother.” Thor was pretty sure that Loki wasn’t even lying at that, but it was too revealing a truth. He kicked him under the table and would’ve done more, but Odin returned then and he didn’t want to have to explain himself.

“Are we all set? Frigga, the check?”

“Taken care of, and Thor agreed to stay with us tonight. Isn’t that great?”

Odin peered at him with his single eye; Thor got the distinct impression of being sized up. “Indeed it is.”

Thor was rather glad that his father did not elaborate. With luck, his parents would go to bed early, and sleep deeply. 

* * *

Maybe luck was not on Thor’s side, but Loki was. And Loki seemed to have some deep knowledge of exactly how to sweet-talk his parents so they left him alone. Tonight, he decided to extend that courtesy to cover Thor as well. 

By eight, Frigga and Odin retreated to the master bedroom, leaving their children alone in front of the TV on the couch. Thor gave Loki a look.

Which Loki  _ completely  _ misunderstood. What Thor had meant to gesture was  _ let’s go to your room _ , not  _ come over here and kiss me all out in the open where our parents could come out and see. _

Loki settled contentedly on the latter. As soon as the door shut, he crawled over the couch to lean over Thor as Thor had done to him the previous night, pressing an innocent-yet-definitely-horny kiss onto Thor’s lips. And, just as he’d been all day, Thor was hopelessly addicted to the taste of Loki and wouldn’t dare to resist him whether their parents caught them or not. 

All of Thor’s hangups about staying in the condo for the night evaporated. His hands reached up to unbutton Loki’s jeans, and thankfully, Loki didn’t stop him. Loki was hard already, too.

“I want you,” Loki whispered into his brother’s mouth. How quickly this had all gone.

Thor replied by biting his lip; he felt almost violent with lust. He would take Loki right here if he had to. But… no… he should be responsible… should be the good big brother… “Can we go-”

“Yes,” Loki breathed. Finally, he had listened. Finally, their desires and the ways they wished them to play out had synced. 

Loki rolled off the couch and pulled Thor along with him by the hand, not bothering to turn off the TV; maybe it would help disguise the sounds that would soon be coming from Loki’s room. They tiptoed down the hallway and Loki cracked open the door, then threw his clothes off as quickly as he could. Thor followed him and shut it quietly, but realized it didn’t have a lock.

“Uh - Loki…”

“It’s fine. They won’t come in. Sometimes, I think they’re scared of me.” He was already laying on the bed, one arm propping him up to better ogle Thor, the other stroking away at his cock. His breaths were short and ragged already; he looked half-deranged with need.

Thor felt his desire twisting into itself at Loki’s words. “Sometimes, I’m scared of you,” he agreed, and crawled on top of him, planting kisses all over his face which made him exhale the loveliest of pleased noises. 

“You should be.” Loki was  _ not  _ teasing this time. 

Thor smiled at the thought and trailed his hand down his brother’s body, hitching his leg up around his waist so he could rut into Loki’s narrow hips. He normally thought himself so patient, so willing to go slow and build anticipation, but Loki had been making him do that all day, and his cock was positively throbbing now, begging for release into his brother’s ass. He had no time to waste. He rubbed his hips into Loki’s, almost making himself come already, as Loki made almost-silent pained gasps and dug his fingernails into Thor’s back. 

But even this was not enough. No, Thor would settle for no less than coming inside of his brother. He had made his promise to give Loki what he deserved. And Thor kept his promises.

He stopped worshipping Loki’s mouth just long enough to slip a finger inside it just as Loki had made him do earlier that day, only this time Thor thanked him by pulling it out and sliding it down between his legs, tracing past his balls to play around the rim of his hole reverently. Loki’s sharp inhale when when he started to inch inside was just slightly too loud - Thor stopped, giving him a worried look. If he could barely hold himself together at Thor’s finger, how would he take the entirety of Thor’s thick manhood without waking up the whole town?

“Sorry,” Loki mouthed. “I have lube… it’ll help… I swear I won’t be too loud.” He sounded genuine again. Genuine, and quietly desperate. Thor knew that he was afraid Thor would tell him no - would tell him  _ later _ \- would be angry that Loki had been such a teasing cunt all day - would give Loki  _ nothing _ in return for his crimes. 

Loki might’ve been right about Thor loving him. But he was dead wrong if he thought Thor could contain that love any longer. 

Thor wanted to shout from the mountaintops that Loki was mistaken about all of it. But he knew he could not respond with anger; even righteous indignation at Loki misunderstanding him could be construed the wrong way. Thor would do well to remind himself that Loki was still too young to foresee the emotions he wrought in others. So, instead, his face broke into a warm smile and he trailed kisses from Loki’s mouth across his sharp cheekbone to his ear.

“Go get it,” he whispered. But he didn’t let Loki go just yet. “I trust you. I trust you, and I love you, and I won’t let you forget it. Ever.” And he released him. 

Loki blushed and trembled over to his backpack, rifling through it for the lube. Thor thought it was so funny that he’d brought it all the way from home just in case he needed it. Who had he been expecting to fuck?

He had no reason not to be honest with Loki, he didn’t want to hide anything from him. “Who was that intended for?”

Somehow, Loki’s face turned even redder. “You know…”

“Do I?” Thor teased. It felt good to be the one making Loki squirm now. “I’m glad you did. You really do know me.”

“It was just in case, and I had extra room…” He still looked uncomfortable. 

Thor beckoned him back over to the bed, pulling him down to whisper in his ear again. “You don’t have to convince me. I promise.” And he kissed Loki again, and took the bottle, and slicked himself (he didn’t need much, did he? Loki had done this before, hadn’t he?), and Loki straddled him to sit so close, too close, to his cock without once breaking off their kiss. 

Thor could not resist stroking Loki’s dick for just a moment. It was perfect; his little brother was perfect. He wanted to venerate it forever, but he knew that Loki wanted more than that, and he couldn’t dare deny him. So he gave himself enough time to remember the feel of it forever, before trailing down once more, poking inside  _ (God, he was so tight) _ with the assistance of the lube, his finger repeating the tiny beckoning motions but inside Loki’s body this time. 

Loki moaned, but this time, it was stifled by Thor’s hand pressed over his mouth. If he had to quiet Loki, he would. 

Thor continued opening him up, millimeter by millimeter, his own cock aching more and more with every movement. He tried not to be afraid that he’d be too big for Loki. His second knuckle slipped in just as Loki’s throat convulsed; he was trying to relax for Thor, but it didn’t seem to be working, what could Thor do to help him?

Two fingers ought to do it. The second one went in much easier than the first, and he decided it was his duty to make Loki feel so good that he couldn’t possibly be nervous or apprehensive. He kissed his brother again and pushed them farther in, searching for the spot that would make him writhe on Thor’s lap. It didn’t take much. 

“Hhnnn… Thor…” he cried into Thor’s mouth. 

“Shh.” To calm him. Not to tell him he was being too loud. It had taken so little for Thor to forget who slept in the room beside theirs. Now, Thor wanted Loki to be as loud as he needed to if it meant Thor got to hear his beautiful unrestrained noises like this.

But he could not stop at fingers alone. So he pulled them out. He took Loki by the waist and lifted him so that he was right above Thor’s cock. And looked directly into his eyes, just as he had the last time he had taken Loki’s innocence.

“Please-” Loki choked out.

He looked so beautiful that Thor couldn’t possibly find the words to match it. So he let Loki sit down onto him, and try to stomach the stretch, and whine at the pain, and cry, just the smallest amount. Thor was far too big. But, somehow, he slid inside. He couldn’t breathe.

Thor thought he might vanish entirely into Loki’s body. He wished he would.

The tightness was too much, and the perfect amount. Loki’s little whimpering noises as he sunk down onto Thor were just a little too loud; Thor wanted to swallow them up, along with his pain and tears and love. But Thor could not settle for simply existing inside Loki… maybe it was just this first encroachment and Loki would soon collect himself... Thor certainly hoped so, for while any time spent in Loki was bliss, he really wished to fuck him harder: he still hadn’t forgiven him for the madness he’d endured all day, and he craved a good hard fuck if Loki could only take it. He  _ needed  _ it. He needed more than he could ask for.

“Shh,” he soothed Loki again. “Are you okay? Can I go harder?”

Loki was biting his own lip now, he looked to be on the edge of pleasure and pain, unable to decide which one this unbearable stretch in his ass gave him. “Yes… please… more…”

Thor could not deny that. He took Loki again by the waist and laid back, Loki collapsing onto him like a doll. He looked into Loki’s eyes once more.

_ I’ll give you everything. _

The thought alone made Thor shudder, so he used the motion to bury himself even deeper into Loki before beginning to thrust his hips up sharply, unforgivingly, hoping that Loki could weather this storm. More importantly, that he wanted it too. That he loved it as much as Thor loved him.

Thor would bet on his life that Loki did.

And Thor found that he existed again. This space was real, the sounds all around them were real, the pleasure he was feeling was realer than he could endure for long. Loki’s breathing got louder and louder… it was still so early, their parents would hear, Thor had to do something… had to stifle it somehow…

On wild impulse, he reached out at Loki’s neck and gripped it hard, cutting off his air just enough.

This time, Thor could hardly contain his own grunt of pleasure. Why, why did it feel so right for him to hurt his brother this way? Why must Thor love him so much?

He hoped he would find the answers in orgasm; he started thrusting even harder into Loki and used his other hand to stroke Loki’s untouched cock, wishing for him to feel a million times the pleasure Thor was feeling buried inside of him. Loki’s eyes opened and Thor saw that he was losing it entirely… melting like that spring snow… it couldn’t be dammed much longer, he was slipping, and Thor with him-

Thor came first, emptying into Loki like a flood, pulling him by the neck back down to kiss him, and Loki choked out the most magnificent noise as he came too, seed spilling over Thor’s chest. Everything sounded loud now. Two chests breathing, the frantic pounding of Loki’s heart, the squelching sound of Loki trembling with Thor’s lubed cock still inside of him. 

And then silence settled in, and Thor didn’t even think of whether their parents had heard. His mind was too full of Loki. Loki’s beautiful face, his long hair and collarbones and pale shoulders all drenched with sweat, the irresistible suffocating feeling of Loki’s ass surrounding him. 

Thor didn’t deserve all of that beauty. Nobody did; nobody could ever be enough for Loki. But Thor would be damned if he didn’t try and be worthy of it.

He wanted to say it all - to speak epic poems of his boundless love and how Loki made him feel - but he would have to start with the simplest of words. “I love you.”

Loki buried his head into Thor’s neck. 

“Someday you’ll have to get used to hearing that. You can’t hide from me forever.” But Thor stroked his hair nonetheless.

He felt a quivering beneath him, but didn’t know whether it was laughing or crying.

Loki sat back up. The look on his face was nothing short of joyous. “I don’t think I can come up with any words right now.” And he continued his quiet giggles to himself and traced patterns into Thor’s come-soaked chest hair.

“Really? Loki the liar, Loki the storyteller, out of words?” 

“You fucked them all out of me, I guess.”

“I can live with that knowledge.” And Thor sat back up with him and kissed him once more. “Come on. We should go back out there. I don’t think we can get away with sleeping in the same bed tonight…” He checked the clock on the bedside table. “And it’s only 9. I think we have to finish that movie.”

“Do we haaaave to?” Loki whined. But, true to Thor’s word, he extricated himself from Thor’s dick, rolling onto his side on the bed as if he hadn’t even the energy to sit up now that he was empty once more.

“As your big brother, I think it’s very important that we do this responsibly! And as your big brother, I command you to get me a towel, or else lick me clean.” Thor tried to keep the joke going, but he lost it… almost immediately, and laughed. Loki kicked him. “Eheh, sorry. I thought I’d try that, but…”

“You’re not a very good liar.” Loki gave him one last look before getting up to find a towel from the bathroom. 

“That’s fine with me.”

Loki came back in and threw a fluffy white towel onto Thor, who dried himself off and got up to put his clothes back on. 

“You don’t think they heard anything?” Loki asked, nodding his head in the direction of their parent’s room.

“Well, they’re not knocking the door down right now. So either they heard nothing, or they don’t care, or they assume their horny teenage son is getting himself off to loud gay pornography. Take your pick.”

Loki’s face twisted as if he was thinking hard on which he thought was the most likely. “Probably the third one.”

Thor didn’t think he could possibly smile wide enough to embody how he felt, but he tried nonetheless. 

Still, something tugged at his mind. “Loki - be honest with me. Were you a virgin? Before today, I mean?”

Loki’s lips pressed together. “Depends on how you define ‘virgin’.”

Thor laughed at the confirmation. “So, yes.”

“I was saving it!”

“For who?” It was pretty obvious what the answer to that was, so Thor didn’t let him answer. “You didn’t have to do that.”

Loki paused for far too long. When he spoke again, Thor knew he was telling the truth. “Maybe I just thought nobody else deserved me. I thought myself above that.”

Thor strode back over to him, brushing his hair off his shoulders and pulling him into a hug. “I don’t think I deserve you.”

“I disagree,” Loki said quietly. He pulled away to gaze into Thor’s eyes and gave him another small kiss, then turned to leave.

As quietly as they’d entered, they left the bedroom smelling of sex and sweat to return to the living room where the movie was still playing. Thor wanted nothing less than to cuddle with his brother after all this, but he knew it couldn’t be a good idea. Instead, they sat at opposite ends, a heavy blanket over both of them, legs entwining like roots. 

Thor tried to look at the TV. But he knew Loki had eyes only for him, and he wished he could do the same, but he knew it would be weird. He would sacrifice his own pleasure if it meant Loki got more of it. Still, he regretted nothing. However awkward the rest of the week would be, this had all been worth it.

“Loki?” he said, speaking quietly.

“Yeah?”

Thor answered only with a sigh. He didn’t know what question he needed to ask. Only that he had many. 

“What?” Loki pressed him further.

“I guess… I guess I don’t know what I’m going to do when you leave.” This was the tip of the iceberg. But let Loki melt it as he had already with Thor’s heart.

“You’re going to get a lot of nudes from me. And you’re going to get off to them. And send me a lot back. You do have Snapchat, right? You’re not like too old for that?”

“No, I’m not too old for that,” Thor laughed. Leave it to Loki to make him feel better even through the agony of another year without him. “Okay. I can do that.”

“And I’ll be back next winter, and then maybe after that I just won’t leave. You’ll probably hate me after a week.” His coy smile faded into something more subdued, and he straightened up, moving his legs slightly so it wouldn’t be so obvious where they had been.

Thor felt a pang in his gut and turned around. Sure enough, it was Odin. His one eye looked heavy and sleepy, though, and he wasn’t screaming at them… so maybe they were okay… maybe…

“Hate him? Why would he hate you, Loki?” Odin sounded completely clueless. Thor relaxed slightly.

“Well, Thor hasn’t seen me at my most annoying yet. But he sure will tomorrow.”

“Oh, shut up.” Thor tried to play into the joke, but all he could think about was how Loki had already annoyed him with his relentless teasing all day and  _ how could it get any worse? _

“About that-” Odin started. “We’re going to do our best to be with you as much as possible this week. It was never all about us, though. Mainly, we’re glad that you two have taken to each other so well. Makes me feel a lot better about sending Loki over here for university.”

Thor’s eyebrows converged and he looked at Loki. Loki gave him the tiniest of shrugs in response.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to get all  _ fatherly  _ on my sons. I was just going to make tea, and head back to bed. Don’t mind me. Get back to your movie.” And he shuffled away to the kitchen.

Thor was fairly sure he didn’t breathe once while the kettle was on. He stared straight through the TV, wondering if Odin was being serious about Loki coming to stay. That couldn’t be right… he was too young for that… their parents wouldn’t let their baby away from them so soon. But neither Odin nor Loki said anything in explanation, and Thor was left to struggle alone through figuring out what was going on.

Finally, Odin left the common area, bidding them a sleepy goodnight. When Thor heard the door shut, he didn’t even have to ask Loki, because Loki was already talking.

“I lied to you,” he admitted, an impish smile splitting his face. “I was going to tell you. I suppose I kind of did though, didn’t I?”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m graduating early. I’ll be back in May, permanently. I don’t start school until August, but mom and dad and I figured I could just stay with you all summer. Do you think that would be okay?” He folded his hands together and gave Thor his best puppy-dog eyes.

Thor couldn’t resist, he leaned over and started tickling him, just enough for Loki to know that he wasn’t angry, and that this jesting was appreciated. “I think it’ll be okay,” he whispered in Loki’s ear, then gave him the smallest of kisses. 

He laid down onto Loki, their bodies fitting against each other like they were made to live that way. He felt as warm as he ever had. Just a few minutes ago, Thor had thought that this would be the best week of his life. Now, he knew that the best was still to come.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! as always, i'm on tumblr as [thorjorts](https://thorjorts.tumblr.com)


End file.
